Closet Torture Pt. 2: Untold Secrets
by MoonAngel010
Summary: Serena and Darien decide to have a relationship after their expeirience with the closet but Darien decides to make it secret. Can serena keep the secret? Eventually someone finds out, one of the girls. But who?? It also turns out that Darien doesn't seem


Closet Torture  
Part2: Untold Secrets  
By: MoonAngel010  
Email:JLuvsU3@aol.com  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Serena glared intently around the room. As her eyes slowly began to adjust   
she began to remember where she was. There was the stereo across from the bed,  
next to it stood pine wood drawers, next to the bed were two night stands, and next  
to the weary blonde lay Darien, sleeping soundly beneath his blankets. Of course  
she was at Dariens.Serena was slowly begininning to adjust to their new   
relationship, even though it involved sneaking behind everyones back. It was weird  
telling lies to people she had trusted most. But now the girls, Luna, and even Andrew   
were becoming suspicious.Maybe it was the constant looks he gave her, or the  
continuous offerings he had made. Even when Darien had tried to call her   
meatball head, she couldn't help but to laugh, he said it with much difficulty.  
For a moment she sat there watching Darien sleep, and  
in her heart she knew they were meant to be, even if it meant decieving her dearest  
friends.  
  
Serena slowly stood from bed, being careful not to wake her precious one. Before   
leaving the room she pulled on her robe. The kitchen sink faucet ran on cold as she  
drank her cup of water. As soon as she placed the glass ware down an arm encircled  
her waist. She jumped in surprised, but smiled in relief as she faced Darien.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked curiously, shutting off the water.   
"Not at all, I just awoke wondering where my angel went off to."  
He replied tenderly kissing her neck. "Darien..." Serena groaned wondering  
whether to stop him or to join him on his movement.  
  
  
"Tell me whats on your mind." he said stopping almost instantly. "Its just-"  
She struggled for the right words. "It's just, why can't we tell anybody about   
this?" She asked slowly. He led her to his leather couch and sat beside her.   
"We talked about this Serena, it would cause problems and too much   
commotion." "Yes, but is that REALLY the reason Darien?" He seemed startled  
at her remark. "Of course! Do you think that I'm ashamed of you?" Serena said   
nothing. "Listen, I could NEVER be ashamed of you, I swear it on my life."  
Still, she said nothing. He pushed her chin upward and gazed into her eyes.   
"Believe me..." He paused and took one last glimpse into her face before his lips   
came upon hers.  
  
Serena groaned, maybe he was right, it would cause to much commotion  
and problems, but all she wanted was to pronounce their true love, thats all.  
They laid down on the couch making another hour of love.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The radiant glow of the suns rays glared through the newly cleaned window  
pane and fell into the mopped arcade floor. Andrew sighed in satisfaction, he had  
cleaned for over 3 hours, the birthday party of yesterday had really taken a toll  
on him. He placed the mop back in its bucket and pushed it against the wall.   
It was saturday, a day that was usually really busy, and he knew he'd need it again.  
He walked to the door where the CLOSED sign hung and flipped it over to   
OPEN. At that instant the doors slid open and in came Rae, running at full speed.  
  
Andrew watched her slide across the recently mopped floor and crash into the wall.  
Laughing self-consciencely he helped her up. "Whats the rush Rae?" He asked  
with another chuckle. "Shut up Andrew... I gotta' tell you something..." "Ok, I'm   
all ears." "You will not believe who I saw making out..." Rae exclaimed loudly.   
"Who?!" Andrew replied hoping it was who he thought it was. Rae smiled and   
said "Amy and Michael, the new kid from school." "WHAT! Amy? Little Miss.   
Quiet. The one who said that she was to busy to be in a relationship? THAT  
AMY?" "YES THAT AMY!" Andrew was dissappoionted, not at Amy, but he  
had expected it to be Darien and Serena, for some reason he had gotten the  
thought that they might actually have a "thing" going on.  
  
"Well, I got to go, I have to tell the girls..." She ran to the door this time being  
careful not to slip. Before she left the arcade she paused and turned to Andrew  
"Have you seen Serena? I called her house and her mom said she was sleeping over  
her friends house." "Actually I saw her yesterday night, she was in a rush."   
"Do you know who's house she spent the night at?" "Not a clue." He replied.  
"Thanks anyway, BYE!" She called rushing at full speed once again.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Serena headed down the streets slowly enjoying her day, she wished she could be  
walking down with Darien, but she knew that wouldn't happen for awhile.   
It would cause to much commotion... she kept remind herself. She watched the   
arcade in front of her as she headed its way. Darien entered, she smiled and ran   
the rest of the way. When she enetered she saw Darien at the both talking to his  
best friend. She tried to act as she did before they had begun their relationship.  
"What is HE doing here?" Andrew sighed "Please don't fight today! My god!"   
He stated.  
  
"This is a free country M-meatball head." Serena laughed, Darien wasn't a good   
liar. Not at all. "Whats the matter- - - cat caught your tongue." "Shut up blondie."  
"Ok... changing the subject..." Andrew interrupted "Serena where have you been,  
the girls are looking everywhere for you." Serena quickly glimpsed at Darien.  
His eyes widened and he turned to Andrew. "I was spending the night at my friends  
house." "Who?" Andrew asked "Molly of course, we haven't hung out in awhile, and  
I figured we needed to catch up on some things."   
  
At that moment, unfortunately, Molly entered the arcade. Serena gasped "Oh my  
God!" She screeched. The two men turned to her. "What hapened!?" Serena   
laughed "Nothing, I saw-- a BUG..ewwwww....nasty, it had like 100 legs- and, uh,   
5 eyes." As Molly approached Serena jumped from her seat and said "Andrew!  
Look for that thing, it could have uh- rabies or something." "O.k.?" Andrew   
replied wondering whether to laugh or to declare Serena crazy.  
  
"Hi Sere-" Serena grabbed Molly's arm. "Follow ME..." Serena entered the   
bathroom. "I spent the night at your house yesterday..." "What, but no you didn't.."  
"I know I didn't...YOU know I didn't, but Andrew and the girls think I did. OK?"  
"Your confusing me Serena, are you ok?" "I'm FINE, listen tell everyone I  
spent the night at your house ok?" "Why?" "JUST DO IT, I need you to do this   
for me, ok?" "Ok, whatever."  
  
They headed out together. "So what was that all about." Andrew asked Serena.  
"I wanted to tell Molly, about thie bug, and some HOTT guy I saw." Serena   
glimpsed at Darien and saw look at her with surprise. "GIRLS" andrew remarked   
with a sigh. "Oh yea we got the bug bug. RIGHT Darien." "Oh yea... SURE we  
did." Serena laughed. "Thank you..."   
  
:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:!:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"A hot guy?!" Darien pronounced loudly, " gee, thats REAL comforting."  
"Yea, you're lucky I even came up with a line! I was SO close, to forgetting about   
this secret and blabbering everything. I hate this Darien, I want to tell EVERONE   
about us, to pronounce OUR true love. But it seems you don't even care!"  
Serena yelled. The two of them had met in an alley nearby. " I do care,  
and I'm stressing over this as much as you! I swear. I promise!" "I can't  
wait anymore Darien, I want the world to know that.." Her eyes gleamed with  
tears but they did not fall. "I love you. I love you so much." She threw  
herself ontop of him.   
Kissing wherever she could.   
  
"I love you Darien, more then the world itself, when I"m with you I forget   
about the world around me, I forget about the duties of Sailor Moon. I don't care  
about anybody or anything, but YOU.." Darien was speechless. He wanted to say   
I love you back, but the words didn't escape his mouth. Serena waited but nothing   
came, and when he did speak his response came unexpected. "Thank You."  
She looked at him with disbelief. She released him abruptly, and without another  
word ran from his sight.  
  
Darien couldn't believe it. He loved her but he couldn't say it, he had heard her  
emotions be revealed yet he couldn't say it. HE LOVED HER. As much as she  
loved him.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Serena leaned against the school wall. She had no one to talk to about it.   
Because, no one knew. Not a soul. Tears fell from her face. She had actually   
thought that he loved her in ways that words couldn't describe, but infact  
she was wrong, and the truth hurt, like hell. A constant beeping  
broke into her thoughts. Her communicator went off. She answered it  
quickly wiping her tears. "H-hello?" "Serena, are you crying...what happened?"  
Mina asked.  
  
"Its a long story..." "Listen, we don't have time, theres a monster on the loose."  
"What?!" Serena couldn't help but to cry, everything was going wrong-   
EVERYTHING.  
  
:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:`:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sailor Moon watched her moon rod appear in her hand. She twirled in the   
usual fashion and yelled the words she hadn't gotten used to over the past  
5 years. " CRYSTAL HEART ACHE" And once again the monster was defeated  
with the help of the girls and tuxedo mask.   
  
"Sailor Moon, may I talk to you?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "We have nothing to  
talk about..." "Yes we do, listen to what I have to say." "Fine." He led her away   
from the scouts. "Sailor Moon! Wait!" Mars screamed. "Mars I'll be fine..."  
"What was that all about," Jupiter asked as she watched the 2 disappear behind the   
building. *I'm about to find out.* Venus thought inwardly. Without   
anyone noticing she followed both of them.  
  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Serena... I didn't mean that too happen! Honestly." Sailor Moon said  
nothing, she turned from him, so he wouldn't be able to see her tears.  
"Serena, its just I don't want to say anything I'll regret." Sailor Moon laughed.  
"Great excuse, you know Darien, I actually believed you loved me too. after all   
those nights, and hours, I figured you felt the same way."   
"No, you were right to think it, its just I can't say those words right now, we've  
only been together 4 months. Its TOO soon.... But give me time ad I  
promise-" "NO! DON'T YOU PROMISE ANYTHING...YOU'VE PROMISED  
WAY TO MUCH DARIEN..." She yelled as the tears fell faster. "I love you and I   
need to hear you say it to..." Venus couldn't believe what she heard, not at all.  
"Serena, I Like you, ALOT and I could definitley see  
me spending my life with you.... thats all I can say." Serena cried more   
as it was followed by a hiccup. She shook her head unable to compute it  
in her mind. Darien noticed the pain he was putting her through.   
"But its not enough for you is it?" Serena looked at him with hurtful eyes.   
And he knew she didn't deserve it. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'm  
sorry Serena."  
  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
